the consulting detective and the girl on fire
by the wheatley core
Summary: Everything hunger games wise happend exactly the same up to the point in district 8, mokingjay. The capitol promised district 8 power after the rebbelion was defeted if they betrayed the outher districts, Katness & co were captured in 8 and 13 was overpowered wilst their main army were fighting in 8. England heard about the rebelion and tried to attack the capitol, and lost.


Effie stumbled into the room, her makeup smeared with tears and her extravegant clothing dirty and torn, she launched into a teary hug around katness' neck, sobbing into her mokingjay-aurmored chest. "I won't last five minuts in an arena, Katness, please, say you'll help me..." she sobbed, her capitol lifestiyle leaving her unprepared to be throwen into an arena. "i'm so sorry... its not right that all these innocent people have to be in the games." she let go of Effie and slumped onto the hard wooden bench. "in i led them into this-"  
"No. no one knew what was really going on in eight." Gale refused to listen to her blame herself. "it's not your fault the rebelion failed." He finished, sitting beside her and watching his hands entwine in his lap.

There was a silence. the kind of silence that screamed with thoughts. Questions of their fate whizzing round the mind of every enhabitant of the room. everyone seemed to either be staring at the floor or streight ahed, as if they were looking through the walls, until Katness shifte herself so she could rest her head on peeta's right sholder, and closed her eyes, breathing out as if finally acepting defeat. "What if we refused to fight?" Peeta suggested, breaking the scilence and interrupting the silent questions.  
"They'd gun us all down. They wont take any crap this time. In fact they'd take it as a bonus if we gave them the exuce." Haymich replied bluntly, almost instantly.

"so what do you think they've got in store pulmerich? you said yourself if the rebellion failed the 76th hunger games would be very interesting..." Katness tried at conversation once more, her head still rested on peeta but her eyes fixed on the man accross from her, who shrugged whilst he talked. "If being head gamemaker taught me anything it was to be as unpredictable as possible." He explained.

After another pause for silence, all attempts at conversation vancuished, the rusting metal walls of solitary confinement were dully iliminated by the TV screen bult into the wall at the end of the benches that streachd down half the rectangular room, that turned itself on, evryones heads directing themselves to the wall holding the television, expecting more victory news or who had been high ranking enough in rebble order to be sent to the 76th hunger games, but what they saw was images of a place none of them recognized - no war damage could be seen over the cityscape scene, no fire-blackend craters in thee ground, a long, wide river completely in tact - even a delicate looking ferris wheel, which must have been the biggest contraption katness had ever laid eyes on, was still still standing innactive in contrast to the crouds in panick on the greens benith it, kept in check only by a huge number of peacekeepers, lining the fences around them.

When the crouds had finally quetend down a capitol woman, no doubt Effie's replacement, with freakishly long bright pink nails spoke into her mic from the stage: "Greetings district London, and welcome to the 76th Hunger Games!" A silent pause. "It was your owen actions to assist the rebbles in a braik in attempt at the Capitol. As conciquense to this you fell as did the rebbles and power was handed over to us." The woman rambled on about how 'the peace between panem and england has been shattered'. Katness soke up, disrupting the settling dust of silence in the room. "England was helping us?" she sat up, intregued.  
"I wasn't informed!" coin frouned.  
"Maybie they diddnt have time to get you the message whilst they were being slaughtered trying to get into capitol territory!" Haymich sarcasticly commented, then all attention was back on the screen.

"... and now that london is a district, as punishment for your act against the Capitol, you must take part in the hunger games. Due to London's size of population you'll be provided to produce six tributes: three males and three females. 39 Tributes will take part in the 76th hunger games:  
The chosen six from london and two tributes from every outher district including 13,  
and a male and female from the highest ranking rebbles." She carred on rambling about how the hunger games began. "Hang on, does that mean only two of us go in?" peeta's ears pricked up at the final sentence of the new rules. "I guess so." Haymitch answered, seemingly unbothered. "I'm volenteering." Katness declared, coin bowing her head in thanks and Effie once again breaking down into tears and shreaking her thanks through sobs. "I'll volenteer too." everyone turned their heads in surprise to Haymitch "All i do is drink anyway." he explained.  
"Are you sure? I mean, I haven't been in a hunger games yet..." Gale asked  
"Nah, you're a good kid, i hope you never do get chosen." He insisted.  
"Thanks, Haymitch." Peeta quietly thanked before all attention was once more cast in the TV's direction.

"Upon arriving here, you were all given trackers - so any attept to escaoe will be unfruitful. If your name is drawn you will be escorted to the stage." With this she dug her hand into the large bowl of names, her long pink talons scrapeing the bottom of the glass as she did so. She unfolded the peace of paper she had retreved from the bowl and read it aloud, looking especially exited at reciognision of the name: "John Watson!"

***************************************

John stared up at the stage for a moment in disbelif and stumbled through the croud with blurry vision, only properly snapping back into reality when a peacekeeper gripped his sholder after locateing him in the croud with some sort of tracker, but after a few shoved stepps towards the stage a familiar voice spoke up from behind him:  
"I vo- AH" sherlock was cut off by a peacekeeper elbowing him in the stomach but continued through winded breaths."I volenteer." The peacekeepers restraining him and the nearby one who had elbowed him looked to the pink-naild lady for confirmation.

"Well bring them up! it seems we have only to draw for one more male!" she announced.  
"...What?" Sherlock realised. "N- no, NO! I volenteer FOR him, let him go!" Sherlock began to struggle against the peacekeepers pushing him to the stage, with no reward. "But why? there are room for both of you!" the woman told them, pleased.  
"Sherlock you brilliant... idiot." John's voice sent to the stage's speakers from the microphone attached to the collar of the peackeeper's uniform that pushed him towards the stage.


End file.
